meeting her
by viperfan33
Summary: starry's just a girl and so is AJ.once AJ shows starry her twin brother carl these 3 kids are in for an aventure of a life time!carl/oc my frish fanfic!rated t for later chapters
1. meating her

a/n:hello this is my first story i dont know how to work this plz no flameing bye!

"But dad!"a girl told her father."why dose Monty get to go while I have to stayhome with Alex!"at that moment a fox entered the room with a bag over her head that said 'candy'."because its not for little kids"a man whereing olive green came in."its not fair!i have a dream to ya know!i don't want to be cooped up all my life taking care of her!"she pointed to the fox that was bumping in to a small table countless times she still had the bag over her head."I got to go good bye"with that she was left alone. She had gray hair with a few pink streaks in it. She was 13 and was whereing a red dress with red flats."I want ta fight evil to..." she sat at her computer for a while.'chat with Apple Jack Karl'.she accepted her request to talk."Why the long face shuger cube?"a red head female came on the screen. She had a cow boys hat on cow boy boots blue jean shorts and a brown tank top on with a gray shirt under that."I want to fight evil!but my dad wont let me!I want to be there and help!and I want to meet your twin you keep talking about..."the girl said tears swelling up in her eyes."yall get ta fight evil one day and meet my brother. Carl's the best twin ever! Starry don't cha worry...hey!"and with that the red head sprung up from her bed."what!?" Starry asked in confused about what she was going to say."meet me outside your fathers work!"AJ yelled to the screen. "okay!and you can call him major monogram!"and with that starry raced down the streets of DanVill to the O.W.C.A. When she arrived she saw AJ waiting for her. Starry fell to her knees gasping for air. " ...w...what did...u...need"she said in between breaths."well...you said you want to meet my twin Carl..."AJ said with a smile on her face."y...yes and..."Starry said regaining her breath."well...go meet him!"AJ said with a huge smile."i cant go in there!I'll get grounded for life!Your outta your mind!"starry yelled.

-meanwhile-

Carl was spining himself on a chair he was starting to get dizzy so he stoped.

He was so board there was nothing to do. It was hot and misrabel outside .He picked up his phone. No new messages. Great now twice as board he was thinking of his twin. He was very protective over her. It was his job to keep her safe and he would do any thing to protect her from evil."hey Carl!"Carl jumped back and turned around relived to see it was just AJ."meet the majors daughter starry!"Carl looked over at the girl he was shocked to see a real girl!not like that time he thought perry was a girl and it turned out it was him in costume witch made him disapointed. He saw the girl give a wave as he saw that he felt his face become red and his sister's grin widen. He quickly waved back."so when ya going ta be home tonight"AJ asked breaking the silence."Uh a few minutes there's nothing to do."he said rubbing the back of his neck."k,me and starry will be whiting for you"AJ said as the went to leave once they where outside starry said something that shocked them both."i think your brothers cute"


	2. its my job

Phineas and Ferb meeting her

All went silent. "What did you say."Starry felt her face turn hot and shure

enough her face was a dark red. AJ walked over stomping and once face to face with the about-to-pee-her-pants-13-year old girl AJ let out a yelp of joy. Now confused and worried Starry was trying to think why she was so happy."I knew it!I knew someone would like him."AJ yelled out."MY FRIEND LIKES MY TWIN BROTHER!"AJ yelled out again."Shhhh ... your going to get us in trouble"Starry wispered to her friend."Woops sorry y'all."Starry looked at AJ her face was a dark red and her eyes looked lighter green than before."lets just go home."Starry started walking away with AJ close behind." Hey when we get to my house want ta help on the farm,granny needs apples anyways for her pie"AJ asked."Shure why not."They giggled and went home to see who could pick the most apples before Carl comes home. Meanwhile with Carl he sat there anger growing inside of him. I told her not come hear!Now she can be in grave danger!But no she had to come!Ever since he was 3 he always want wanted to keep AJ safe. It was his job. He was in deep thought when monogram walked in the room."Carl."Surprized and starteld Carl faced his boss with a 'don't kill me'.As he heard he could go home he got his stuff and walked again in deep thought. At the farm the girls just got done with the apple pie. Soon a blond haired and a pink haired girl entered the room."hey New york,whats up Daisy."The two started putting plates around the table."Hey AJ!Me and New York was just setting the table!"the pink haired girl answered."That's good"AJ said back. Sundenty all the girls rushed to the door as they heard it close."CARL"the yelled as they ran out of the room.


End file.
